Certain musical percussion arrangements (e.g., drum sets) include various pieces of percussion equipment (e.g., drums or cymbals) that are arranged and mounted as part of the set (e.g., to floor stands or to other drums). The various pieces of percussion equipment included in a drum set can typically be arranged in a wide variety of different, e.g. custom, combinations and spatial orientations, often in accordance with personal preferences of the individual percussionist. In some cases, some drums are supported by floor stands while others are mounted to adjacent drums. Percussion accessories can also be mounted to drums of the drum set so that a musician can access the percussion accessories during play without requiring additional, separate percussion accessory support stands. Some articles of percussion equipment may be assembled (e.g., mounted to a drum) each time the drum set is set up for use and disassembled (e.g., removed from the drum) when the drum set is broken down for storage or transportation.